


Longing and Pulling

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Logan has feelings and decides to confess. Except, when he goes to talk to Virgil, he thinks he's asking for relationship advice.





	Longing and Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; mentions remus deceit, everyone is mentioned (besides thomas), one mention of a heart outside of a body (literally phrased as 'give him a beating, human heart')

Logic fell in love with something illogical. There was no discernible reason to why he felt this way, but he did.

He was all about reason, so it was extremely frustrating to have a longing for something without a reason. Logan had everything he needed, he didn’t need romance or a partner but he felt, he wanted one.

What could he do? He could wait until it got worse and crippled him, or he could just confess what he feels.

He decided he was going to talk to Virgil about it.

“Thank you for joining me.” Logan stated, sitting down in his desk chair while Virgil sat on the end of the bed.

“Yeah, of course, what’s going on?” Virgil’s concern in his voice and expression hit him like a wave hitting rocks.

“I… I don’t know how to say this and not alarm and or shock you.” Logan pressed his hands flat against each other and brought them up to his lips, a thinking gesture that he does. Except Virgil knew this gesture was only one he subconsciously used when he was anxious about something, and of course Virgil could feel it too.

“Well, I’m prepared.” Virgil steeled himself for whatever this could be.

“I have an affection and a desire to be with someone specific.” Logan quickly said.

Virgil nodded and asked, “And this is the first time this has happened to you?”

“Yes. Ever. I wondered what I should do, and decided it’s worth stating my feelings towards said person even if I get rejected. So-”

“Wait wait wait, that only depends on the person you’re talking about.”

“What do you mean? What depends?” Now Logan was confused. Why would it matter who it was? He’s thought about it before, and if it was a different person he would have told them in the same way.

“How you state your feelings towards them. I’m sure all of us have a fantasy on how we would want someone to confess to us, so it’s important. Let’s go through everybody so you aren’t pressured to tell me.” Virgil says, which does make Logan less anxious.

“I don’t think it’s necessary-”

“Nonsense, you want it to go smoothly, right? Let me put it in a way that will work for the both of you.” He was very adamant about it.

Logan sighed, and said, “Sure.”

“Okay, so, Patton. He would want a romantic yet domestic gesture, so flowers? Don’t go over the top and include sweets just in case he doesn’t want to. Tell him after you give him the flowers. A simple statement like ‘I like you in a romantic sense’ will get the point across.”

He nods, prompting Virgil to continue.

“Um. Roman. He would want something heavily romantic yet still original to something you would do. So invite him to dinner in his realm, probably clear an entire ballroom out just for the two of you. After you’re done, tell him and if he says yes then you can dance the night away.”

Virgil sighs, and says “I guess I’ll go over him as well. Deceit is complicated but if you do confess he won’t hurt you, he has sympathy for emotions. You would go to his room and ask to chat and casually slip it in that you fancied him. He would take it with grace, and depending on his response you’ll know immediately how he feels about that.”

Scrunching his face, Virgil asked, “Do I have to talk about Remus?”

“I am curious as to how he would want to be shown affection.” Logan states, he did want to know every single one and if he had a missing piece he would slowly get more agitated trying to figure it out on his own.

"Well, I guess he would want someone to recognize his actual function of dark creativity. He would want you to praise him for his abilities and show him that he’s worth being around even if he acts up for attention.” He paused for a moment, “Maybe just give him a beating, human heart while you’re in his realm and say something sappy.”

Virgil was done but Logan still looked at him expectantly.

“And obviously it’s not me, so-”

“Why do you exclude yourself so quickly?” A genuine question which didn’t explicitly state that Logan liked him, that’s what Logan just does. He gets reasons behinds things.

Virgil quickly came up with an excuse, “Because you came to me about this?” and it then crossed his mind that Logan could have came to his room to confess to him instead seek advice.

“I don’t think that is the actual reason. You’re on the same level as everyone else and yet you still consider yourself lesser.” Logan states.

“Okay, fine, I have self-confidence issues and believe I can’t be loved romantically. Not to mention two sides falling in love sounds arbitrary in the first place.”

“That’s all nonsense, Virgil. You might not be as confident as others but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love. And there are plenty of other arbitrary things about us if you think about it, like what our favorite foods are. Our favorite foods have nothing to do with how we function.”

Virgil nodded his head in response.

“How would you want to be confessed to?” Logan asked, thinking that it was going to be something ultra-specific and controlled.

“Casually. Just sitting down and talking with me about it is all I would ask for.” Virgil says, and Logan wheels over to him in his chair.

“Okay, we’re sitting and talking.” Logan responds, and it takes Virgil a second to realize what he means.

“It’s… no, it can’t be.”

“Virgil,” Logan starts, “I don’t know why I feel this way. A longing to be closer to you without any reason,” Virgil shakes his head. “If it were anyone else you would have supported me, even Remus of all creatures. Is it not that believable that I could love you?”

“I kept pulling you towards me because I wanted you closer too. But I didn’t think you’d ever because emotions weren’t something you dealt with.” He admitted, not able to look at Logan’s eyes.

“At the beginning of this conversation, I told you what I was feeling, what were your thoughts?” Logan asked, hoping he could raise his self-confidence just a little.

“That I did have a chance, yet I struck myself down. I convinced myself it wouldn’t happen because it seemed like you were coming to me for advice instead of a confession.”

“You just thought it was for advice.” Logan recorrects him, “I wasn’t going to ask anyone for advice because I knew you would be casual about it and didn’t want anything over the top like Patton or Roman might have suggested.”

Virgil finally looked him in the eyes with a sad expression yet happy body language. “Where do we go from here?”

“I think a hug would be a nice direction.” Logan smiled at his own joke, and stood up.

Virgil stood as well, and wrapped their arms around each other, chins resting on the other’s shoulders. After a good moment, Virgil dragged his face down until he was doing his regular hunched posture.

“Why do you love me?” Virgil whispered, face pressed against Logan’s chest.

“I don’t have a reason. I haven’t been able to figure it out.” Logan replied, voice soft and low. “If you want me to, I can list good traits that you have.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll bask in the mystery.” Logan laughed at that.

“Do you wish to tell anyone at the moment?” Logan asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“Nah, it’ll just be our secret for now.” Virgil said, and Logan’s heart bubbled.

Our secret.


End file.
